halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Leonidas-300
}}|s'|'s}} permission. |} {|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | |realname=Leonidas Anaxandridas |image= |caption= |spartantag=300 |homeworld= |birth=April 20, 2517 |death=Nein |gender=Homo sapiens male |height=4 feet 20 inches |hair=Black |eyes=Black |cyber=SPARTA Neural Interface |affiliation=UNSC Navy |rank=SPARTAN!! |specialty= *Leadership *Speeches |battles= |status=Active |class=X }} SPARTAN Leonidas-300, also known as Codename: GLORY is a SPARTAN-X member in the UNSC Oonsk Navy. He is a specialized person in Leadership, close-quarters combat, sword-fighting Sacrifice and Speech Generation. He is the commander of the SPARTAN-X Company, a company of his own which comprises of many other low-ranked SPARTAN-Xs. Leonidas is considered as one of the best humans to have ever born, with ultra-high intelligence, detective skills, eyesight, strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, etc. before his amazing and unparalleled augmentations. He has fought in many wars and battles, the most famous one being the Battle of Reach. Selected as the lead commander of the highly, totally, fully, secretive SPARTAN-X program as the age of 7, Leonidas grew up to be a very cool Spartan and soldier and human and Ceph who would 'pwn' all sorts of enemies, from Grunts to huge-ass CCS-class battleships of the Covenant. He currently serves the UNSC Naval Special Mega Awesome Warfare of the SPARTANS. He is quite known for his charging cry in battles, one that will make them piss in their pants highly lift the spirits of the soldiers and give them a sense of destroying the enemy once and for all and peacefully returning to their homes. Biography Born on Earth in the city of New York, Leonidas was since his childhood a psychopathic murderer very good, almost perfect, in almost everything; speed, height, fighting skills, intelligence, looks, eyesight, strength, everything. He was the perfect human ever born. But however, his parents and family members did not realize at as they were not freaking biological scientists. Leonidas was always known as a leader to others, often winning competitions just for lol's sake. His abilities caught the attention of some scientists in UNSC, along with other children all over Earth, although Leonidas was the best of them all. Thus, the scientists went to Vice Admiral Parangosky for yet another secret super-soldier program, and Parangosky approved, because why not? Thus, all the children were taken away from their home with the promise of giving them unlimited free candies making them into super-soldiers, and were recruited into the SPARTAN-X PROGRAM. SPARTAN-X Program The SPARTAN-X Program was a highly-secretive and unknown program in the Section Zero, Office of Naval Intelligence, United Nations Space Command Navy, United Nations Space Command branch. It was aimed to create still more Spartans for playing Jenga saving humanity. The project was originally suggested by Sir Chuck Norris the CDXX, a great and renowned scientist of the United Nations Space Command who originally noticed Leonidas' great and cool skills, and soon 299 other kids, all of them who were young boys because screw feminists. They were taken from their homes and given intensive training and drills, to make them tougher, stronger, faster, harder, bigger, greater, cooler and turn them into the perfect-est soldiers ever to defend humanity from the alien Covenant's threat; they were even deemed better than the SPARTAN-IIs themselves because they had larger d***s superior skills. The trainees were frequently given vacations to go meet their parents but were asked to come back without any delay after the vacations ended. In fact, not one kid tried to escape the program, because they were too interested. After all the years of gambling and winning intense hardships and training, the SPARTAN-Xs were sent for the augmentations, which would make them for the same purpose they were trained for; saving humanity. None of the trainees had died or been crippled, all of them had successfully passed their final tests into becoming SPARTANs. Sir Norris was very happy with the results and was given a promotion to "Head of all the UNSC Technicians and Scientists all over the friggin' universe". Alas, the future was really bright for Chuck NorrisGlorious words, indeed... Battles Leonidas as since his graduation fought in over thousands of battles, even though there were only hundreds of battles since his graduation because small skirmishes are counted, even Nerf Wars too. He was participated in, not limited to, Battle of Eridanus, Battle of Reach, Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, Battle of Circumstance, Battle of Tribute, Battle of Mars, Battle of Harvest, Battle of Deston, Battle of , Battle of Mamore, Battle of Venezia, Battle of Draetheus V, Battle of Falaknuma, Battle of Madrigal, Battle of Erdenet, Battle of Emerald Cove, Battle of Cygnus, Battle of Concord, Battle of Bhuj and uncountable more battlesJust a random list of planets in the Halo universe Leonidas is known to lead his army of Spartans directly into battle, charging even before the other UNSC personnel get ready. Before the battles, Leonidas is known to give such speeches, that would move anybody, even the Covenant themselves or your poor old granny into fighting the Covenant, as seen in one such instance in the photo. That's one huge reason why he's so popular among girls renowned across the UNSC fleets and other areas. Besides, Leonidas combat history isn't displayed here because n00bs like you do not deserve to know about it. Git gud. Personality Leonidas was known to be a great leader, in fact, the best leader ever known to humanity, the Covenant, or any other species, including Moa. His tactics on the battlefield were hugely unorthodox methods, all of which he thought on the spot, which shows his incredibly high intelligence perspicacity. He was also the best speech giver ever known to the galaxy, using very rarely used words such that the listener wouldn't understand and in the rage, fight the enemy brutally. He also loved to sport a classic "Sparta" beard. And in case you puny mortals still didn't realize all the obvious clues in this article by now, Leonidas-300 is also a direct descendant of the King of Sparta, Leonidas I, the Son of the Lion himself! Improve your clue-finding skills, you normies, Sherlock Holmes frowns at your inability. Personal Waifu AI Leonidas had a personal AI for himself, who was given a cute gay name called Bubbles by the Oonsk staff. But Leonidas, with his ultra-creative thinking and naming skills, decided to give the name 'Desrespect' to the AI and slow after he began to pet it, he adopted it as his AI. Desrespect was, like Leonidas, just the perfect AI that humanity had ever created, and she was amazingly skilled in everything. Her wonderful story is as below: For Cortana, Dr. Halsey's brain was Flash-cloned. Several times. Miraculously, only one brain survived, and that was used to create Cortana. But in the end, it was all ONI bullshit. In reality, two brains survived. The slightly damaged one was used to create Cortana, a mostly-but-not-fully-naked AI because why not? The second, undamaged brain, underwent a series of >>TECHNOBABBLE<< and >>MORE TECHNOBABBLE<< surgeries to increase its capabilities, and then, an AI was forged modeled from that brain. The AI came to be known as Desrespect. Regarding the AI itself herself, Desrespect is almost the same as an alternate universe hot version of Dr. Halsey, but since it's an AU, this Dr. Halsey is #NotMyCanon. However, due to being hyper-intelligent, and being skilled in all sorts of things a smart AI can possibly do, she appears in her avatar as a mirrored version of her left side, or right, or left, or right, or left. And that reason for her avatar being so is unrelated as well, because "Hello, Department of Redundancy Department?" If not for ONI trying to hide her intelligence unlike Leonidas', the pair would become the perfect married couple binary teammates on the battlefield. Desrespect is Leonidas' Waifu, because he has a record greater than that of Genghis Khan's, and still ultimately settled for an AI. Because she can become human, due to >>FORERUNNER BULLSHIT<< >>TECHNOBABBLE<<. Let's just hope this turns out like N.O.V.A. 3 without Yelena Desrespect dying at the end, because she's PERFECT OMFG!!! Quotes Gallery Leonidas-Spartan-laser.jpg|Leonidas, demonstrating his great abilites in the battlefield. Leonidas_pwning.jpg|Leonidas, pwning another SPARTAN-IV in War Games, since he was just a S-IV, and not a legendary SPARTAN-X like him Leonias_lifting_warthog.jpg|Leonidas' incredible strength and later the augmentations made him unimaginably stronger Leonidas_flamethrower.jpg|Leonidas' Mark VI armor, perfect for setting Grunts on fire and crushing their skulls Leonidas_shotgun.jpg|Leonidas and Xerxes 'Persianee fighting over Leonidas' shotgun Leonidas_Armor.png|Leonidas' original GEN2 armor, with mixed armor pieces Leonidas_new_armor.png|Leonidas' current GEN2 armor set, the ACHILLES-class Mjolnir Leonidas_Achilles1.jpg Leonidas_Achilles2.png Trivia *Although he generally doesn't respect Achilles the Great, he wears the ACHILLES-class Mjolnir armor because it is greek. References